militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 2nd Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment in the United States Army. Lineage Constituted 25 January 1907 in the Regular Army as the 2d Field Artillery Organized 6 June 1907 from new and existing units with Headquarters at Fort D. A. Russell, Wyoming Assigned 31 January 1918 to the 8th Division Relieved 5 September 1919 from assignment to the 8th Division Inactivated 2 February 1922 at Camp Bragg, North Carolina Assigned 1 August 1922 to the 4th Division and activated (less 2d Battalion) at Camp Bragg, North Carolina (2d Battalion concurrently activated at Camp George G. Meade, Maryland) (2d Battalion inactivated 14 December 1922 at Fort Myer, Virginia) Relieved 5 September 1927 from assignment to the 4th Division (1st Battalion concurrently inactivated at Fort Bragg, North Carolina) Assigned 17 March 1930 to the Panama Canal Division (1st Battalion activated 30 April 1930 at Fort Davis, Canal Zone; concurrently, consolidated with the 2d Field Artillery Battalion active 1 September 1927 in the Regular Army and activated at Fort Davis, Canal Zone, and consolidated unit designated as the 1st Battalion, 2d Field Artillery) Relieved 15 April 1932 from assignment to the Panama Canal Division Reorganized and redesignated 13 January 1941 as the 2d Field Artillery Battalion Inactivated 29 March 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey Activated 1 August 1946 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma Redesignated 20 January 1948 as the 2d Rocket Field Artillery Battalion Redesignated 31 July 1949 as the 2d Field Artillery Battalion Inactivated 25 June 1958 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma Consolidated 15 December 1961 with Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Artillery Group, and the 2d, 12th, and 42d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalions (all organized in 1821 as the 2d Regiment of Artillery) to form the 2d Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System 2d Artillery (less former Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Artillery Group and the 2d, 12th, and 42d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalions) reorganized and redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 2d Field Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System (former elements concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 2d Air Defense Artillery—hereafter separate lineage) 2d Field Artillery withdrawn 16 January 1986 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Transferred 2 October 1991 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 2d Field Artillery Regiment Campaign participation credit Philippine Insurrection: Jolo 1903 World War I: Streamer without inscription World War II: Northern France, Rhineland, Central Europe Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/ Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII Decorations *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1967‑1968 See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://carl.army.mil/nafziger/866XAC%20(2).pdf External links *Home page of the 2-2nd FA a battalion of the 2nd Field Artillery 002 002 002 Category:Military units and formations established in 1907